1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus including the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate that may improve response speed and a display apparatus including the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel including a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate to display an image.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines, all of which are formed on the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a gate driving circuit directly formed thereon through a thin film process. The gate driving circuit sequentially outputs a gate signal to the gate lines.
Generally, a gate driving circuit includes a shift register in which plural stages are connected to each other one after another. That is, each stage applies a gate signal to a corresponding gate line and controls the drive of a next stage.
However, the number of the gate lines increases as the liquid crystal display panel becomes larger in size and higher in resolution. When the number of gate lines increases, an active period (one horizontal scanning period, 1H period) during which pixels connected to one row are operated is shortened. As a result, the charge rate of the liquid crystal may decrease, thereby decreasing the response speed of a display apparatus.